MKDisney
by eliwats22
Summary: shao Kahn have returned, and plan to conquer the Disney dimension! Join ours heroes in epic struggle in which the battle will start that will start a war, more darker than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

AN:this is my first fanfic so please do kill me

There are is light and there darkness many people think darkness is always evil and light is good but their are wrong. The elements a neutral, light blind from the truth and darkness hides it as well to understand meaning you look into this story...

Raiden: the god of thunder he has protected earth for million of years battle for of evil like shao khan. He is able to protect innocents , but now he have found out Shao khan have return and he choose to attack another dimension with his army. "It seem it has begun" said Raiden "scorpion and sub-zero come forth" Two ninjas appear one in yellow and one in blue "what the fuck you want? said scorpion " I need your help to protect another realm it seem that shao khan has at already began assault" " Is there anyone dead?" Said sub-zero "No but it seem a young boy by the name sora is fighting them off" "That boy is going to get himself killed" said scorpion "I know we must help" said Raiden the tree went the Through a portal to help the young keyholder

Sora swing his keyblade to fight off the new enemies. 'Man this guys are tough' thought sora while one of them mange to get behind sora and push him down "any last words?" Said the monster. Revealing his terffing teeth just then a portal come out Raiden, scropion, and sub-zero "Hey baraka how about you get off that boy and GET OVER HERE!" yelled scorpion shooting his infamous spear attack pulling baarka to him. While him and baarka fight Raiden and sub-zero finish off with the other 'wow this guys know how to fight' thought sora seeing Raiden and sub-zero pulling off burtul and merciless moves 'it seem this guys aren't evil...but have done worse things than the people I face' after Raiden and sub-zero finish off the tararkens, they noticed scorpion and baarka are still fighting."Tell where khan is or else!" Said scorpion "Never!" Baarka after dodging another punch from scorpion. Baraka upper cut scorpion(Toasty!) and dissappear in a portal. "Damn it he got away!" Said scropion " don't worry will see him again." Said Raiden the trio walk up to the boy who look kind of scared of them( who could blame him?) "don't worry where not here to fight" said Raiden that ease the boy a little " so who are you guys and what are those things you fought?" Said sora "we will explain everything soon. Do you have a leader we can talk too?" Said Raiden. Sora similed "yeah his name is king Mickey Mouse I'll take you to him" scorpion and sub-zero frown "Did said he mouse?" Said Scorpion " did he said king?" Said sub-zero "enough! Let just follow him to his king." Said Raiden the four travel to castle to see this king


	2. Chapter 2

Raiden , scropion,sub-zero, and sora went to the castle, but when they went into the castle the mk trio saw the most bizarre thing in their lives. "I'm a hellswapn and this freak me out." Said scropion, the other two nodded. What the saw was princesses, human like creatures, monsters, heroes, hell even cars with human eyes and mouths (which creep them out the most.) Among them was a short human like mouse creature who seem to have a air of command and royaltie with him. "Hi ya I'm king Mickey nice to me ya." Said the mouse. The trio look shocked at this, but Raiden was able to collect himself "Hello I'm am Raiden we're here-" he was cut off by a Explosion from a wall which fool a tidal wave of water but lucky sub-zero was able to freeze the water in time. "What! Impossible who could do that?" Said a female voice outside.

Mickey, sora, and the mk trio went outside saw a huge Purple woman/squid hybrid in the ocean "Ursula what do want?" Said sora the female laugh "Hello sora, I'm here to tell that it time for you to die" she said the thousand of fish like creatures come out with body armor and charge toward the castle. "Sub-zero use your powers to built a wall for the castle!" Order Raiden, SZ did it and saw off the castle. "It seem they want a fight so let give them one!" Said scropion the mk trio charge into battle alongside with the Disney heros.

'This guys are different' thought Ursula watching the three ninjas fighting off her army like it nothing. "They reck of death and yellow one seem he is worser than darkness itself" making her fear the newcomers. The battle was going well for the heros(and scropion) they nearly wept out the army "whoa! Those new guys are good!" Said Hercules watching the mk trio fighting the enemy. "It seem they are from my region by the way they fight." Said mulan noticing the similarties with the trio especially the blue one. " they know how to kicked butt. Said Aladdin dodging attack from a enemy then counterattack. "You think we can them?" "we must it the only way we can defeated them new enemy" said Riku unleashing a dark spell. The trio was finishing up the enemy.

"Scorpion can you finsh them off now?" Said Raiden "Don't rush me" said scropion, then taking off his mask showing a flaming skull then blow fire that destroy the army(FALATILY!) the mk trio went up to Ursula. "Surrender or die" said Raiden. Ursula laugh at the threat "You think you can defeat me?" She said. The trio look at each other knowing what to do "yes"

The three spilt up, first Raiden electricitzing the water, which made Ursula scearm, then sub-zero freezing the water around froze Ursula then punch her right in the face and throw her to scropion. Then scropion use his spear attack yelling "Get over here!" Pulling her towards him the hellfire punch her throught the Ice wall and into the castle. Ursula lay on the flow with a bones broken, saw the trio teleport to her. She a crawling away them saying "P-P-Please I'm sorry I done don't kill me" she whimper. Scropion chuckling darkly pulling out one of his swords "I don't know I would love to hear you in pain." He said evilly he was about to stab her but Raiden stop him "hanzo look around you do really went children to see this?" Raiden said. Scorpion noticed the kids watching him look downright terrified at him, recalling his son jebei,he decide to knock out Ursula instead. "That no hero" said Aladdin saw what scorpion was about to do, enraged scorpion was about to spear this pathetic mortal, but sub-zero stop him shaking his head. Mickey saw the entire seeing the yellow one has a lot of darkness in him decide to stop this at once. "Enough! Let get this place together and talk about the problem!" Said the king everyone obey the king command and left to do the duties. "Something tell me scropion lost a lot." Said sora. Scropion look at sora and said "You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

After the Ursula was put into the dungeon, and the was fixed Mickey held a Emergency Hero meeting in a council room. "We must thanks the trio new guys for their help against the Ursula and the new enemy." Said Mickey the heros nodded and congrats the mk heros. "So by any chance this things are heartless?" Asked Sora "No their are know as tararkens; a cannibal, and vicious species." Said Raiden the Disney hero cringed at the cannibal part: never facing something that horrible. "Can you tell us about them and why they came here?" Ask riku

So then Raiden explain the that he was the god of thunder and protected the earthrealm for millions of years, and explain the Mortal Kombat tournament( which most heros got hearing about it) and explain that Shao Kahn plan to conquer the realm. "So what about the guy in yellow over there, he seem like a bad guy." Said Donald. Scorpion who was resting his head in his hand, was about to take off his mask and send the pathetic duck to the netherealm was stop by Sub-Zero. "Ease off on him he been throught a lot." Said Sub-Zero "Yeah but he was to killed Someone for pleasure." Counter Donland. The room temperature went down ten degrees when Donland said that and sub-zero said in a cold as death voice "watch it won't be the first time I killed somebody." That made the heros shut up about scorpion. "Okay meeting adjourned, we will go back too are respected worlds tomorrow and protect them from the tararkens." said Mickey the heros went out and left to there guest rooms.

Sub-Zero went to a deserted water area to mediate. Then noticed a presence nearby 'That odd the only times I felt that aura was from Frost and Bi-Han' thought Sub-Zero, so he went to the place were it came from a saw a woman in a blue dressed, long braid hair with blue eyes, making snow from her hands. 'Cryomacer just like me but I can tell she hurt somebody close to her' thought Sub-Zero seeing sadness and guilt in her eyes. Then the woman notice him and said "Oh sorry did I bother you sir?" "No the cold never bother me." Said Sub-Zero "My I sit down next to you ma'am?" He asked "Sure, but just call me Elsa." said Elsa "Thank you, you can call me Sub-Zero or Kuai." Sub-zero sat down next and talk her about beinger like him and notice that she saw her gift as a curse. "It not a curse Elsa, I know that many people think it is but it not." Said sub-zero "But I froze my own sister!" Shouted Elsa "It was accident I know she forgive for that, but I can understand you still have guilt over it." Said sub-zero "It sound like you been through the same problem." Said Elsa Sub-zero close his eyes, rembering painful memories "Similar but I don't want to talk about it, good-bye Elsa, may the Elders Gods watch over you." Said Sub-Zero walking away to meet up with Raiden and scorpion. 'Mabye I don't have to walk alone in my life." Thought both Sub-Zero and Elsa

Raiden and scorpion looking on the top of the castle looking downing below them. "Hmmm it seem it that this realm know peace many times." seeing kids interact with each other, playing around. "Yeah, but I can tell some of them seen horrors they should never see." Said scorpion seeing the looks in the kids eyes also sadden rembering his son Jebei, how he would love to play with them. "True and also it seem this is not the first time are realms meet before." Said Raiden scorpion look at him shocked "What do you mean?" "I mean this our realms meet before I sense that someone from are world was ressurcet here." Scorpion look at him wondering who would the person be "Let find out later" said sub-zero behind them. The three was about to walk back into the castle, but scorpion felt rock hit the back off his head and look down a saw a set of triplets with a sling out pointing towards him "Somebody better have a bagpipe because I'm going to kill those boys." Said Scorpion hellfire teleport and scare the kids "Now tell me why you throw a rock a me?" Asked scorpion "S-sorry mister..." Trail one of the boys " Hasasahi " said scopion "we're didn't meant to hit you" said the triplets trembling , scropion decided to let the boys off with a warning. When he was about to leave he heard a little boy said "Wait, are you Hanzo Hasashi of the Shiryu clan?" Scorpion turned around a saw a asian boy around the age of nine wearing traditional Japanese clothing looking at him in shock. 'No ...it can be...' Thought scorpion then the boy said words that haunted his mind "...Father is that you?"


End file.
